Don't Say Yes
by Kuroe Chitsu
Summary: Seandainya dia bisa jujur, mungkin semua bisa berubah/ Karmanami
Panas.

Hanya satu kata yang dapat mewakili bagaimana jadinya hari ini bagi seorang Manami Okuda. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah menyukai cuaca yang panas, dan ia sangat yakin ia pasti akan terkena dehidrasi karenanya, tapi untungnya setelah memasuki salah satu mal terkenal di Tokyo, ia bisa merasakan hawa sejuk di dalamnya.

"Akhirnya", desah Manami bahagia sambil mengambil tisu di tasnya untuk mengelap mukanya yang basah akibat keringat.

"Kalian baru sebentar sudah keringatan sebanyak itu? Ckckckck, apa perlu kita belanja minum terlebih dulu?", tanya Akari yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat antusias itu. Terbukti ia sudah berjalan agak jauh dari Manami.

"Tidak, tidak usah", jawab Yukiko sambil tertawa anggun di samping Manami.

"Ayooolllaaahhh kalian ini", kata Akari cukup keras sambil berjalan kembali ke arah dua sahabatnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Yukiko tertawa lagi. "Aku bingung lho Akari. Padahal aku yang mau menikah, tapi malah kau yang paling semangat".

"Yah, soalnya dari kita bertiga, ternyata malah kau yang akan menikah duluan. Dan hei, pernikahanmu itu cuman terjadi dalam sekali dalam seumur hidupmu, jadi kita harus memberikan yang terbaik. Lagipula, kapan lagi aku bisa mendapatkan libur secara cuma-cuma?", jelas gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. Rambutnya yang panjang serta bergelombang itu ikut bergerak saat sang empu menjelaskan.

Akari memang terkenal sibuk karena ia memiliki dorama baru yang akan tayang minggu depan. Kalaupun ada libur, ia pasti akan menghabiskan liburannya dengan kencan bersama Nagisa.

Manami mencoba tersenyum. Ia harus bisa tersenyum meski hatinya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata, sama seperti ketika ia mendengar bahwa sahabatnya, Yukiko akan menikah dengan sang kekasih sejak kuliah, Karma Akabane, orang yang selama ini Manami suka.

.

.

.

 **Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warnings: OOC, typo merajalela, penggunaan nama depan, angst yang tidak terlalu berasa, alur kecepetan, DLL**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manami tidak mengingat apapun seputaran Yukiko yang berpacaran dengan Karma sedari kuliah. _Well,_ Karma adalah sahabatnya sedari SMP, masa ia tidak bercerita apapun kepada Manami soal berpacaran dengan sang primadona kelas saat SMP?

Apabila disuruh mengingat, yang ada malahan hanya ingatan hitam dipikirannya. Padahal, menurut cerita Akari selama perjalanan mereka tadi, ia mengatakan bahwa Manami-lah yang membantu Yukiko saat ia dan Karma akan pergi kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu, Manami jugalah yang membantu mendamaikan mereka saat bertengkar. Padahal kalau dirinya memang terlibat sebanyak itu, kenapa hanya Manami sendiri yang tidak ingat? Mendengar cerita romantis antara Yukiko dengan Karma malah membuat api cemburu di dalam dirinya terbit. Harusnya Manami sadar akan hal itu saat mendapati dirinya menawarkan diri untuk memilihkan gaun pengantin untuk sang sahabat. Oh Tuhan, bantu ia menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi mereka, meskipun itu artinya ia harus segera menghapus perasaannya ke Karma.

Tepukan pelan dibahunya, membuat Manami tersadar bahwa dirinya telah berada di salah satu toko yang khusus menjual gaun pengantin. Setelah masuk, mereka disambut oleh salah satu karyawan toko yang bertugas membantu dalam memilih gaun. Dia sempat mengira bahwa Akari-lah yang akan menikah -karena siapa tau ini bisa dibuat menjadi gosip terbaru- membuat Manami serta Yukiko terkekeh.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah tidak tau berapa lama mereka habiskan waktu di sana, ataupun berapa banyak gaun pengantin yang telah Yukiko kenakan tapi menurut Akari serta Manami belum ada gaun yang memang pas untuk sang gadis kelahiran 3 Maret.

Kalau menurut Akari, Yukiko harus membeli semua gaun yang telah ia coba, karena ia terlihat cantik sekali memakai semuanya. Kalau menurut Manami, Yukiko memang cantik, tapi masih ada sedikit yang kurang dari gaun-gaun yang Yukiko coba. Bahkan sang karyawan toko yang sejak tadi menemani mereka terlihat tidak capek, malah ia tertular keantusiasan Akari.

"Aaa~ calon suaminya romantis sekali sampai melamar di sana", pekik karyawan toko, Manami tidak mau tau dimana Karma melamar Yukiko, "Aku harap pacarku juga bisa seromantis itu kalau melamarku kelak".

Mereka lalu berbicara heboh mengenai Karma sampai Manami harus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"-kan, Manami?", tanya Akari tiba-tiba.

Manami yang memang sedari tadi mencoba untuk fokus tapi nyatanya tidak, hanya bisa bengong menatap gadis yang lebih dikenal sebagai Haruna Mase tersebut, "Maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya. Bisa ulangi lagi?".

Yukiko Kanzaki yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti langsung bertanya ke Manami, "Manami mau juga mencoba gaun pengantinnya ya?".

Karena tidak bisa mencari alasan yang lebih logis, Manami langsung mengangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah yang merona, yang langsung memicu senyum manis dari Kanzaki muncul serta teriakan menggoda dari Akari. Mereka langsung berubah haluan dari mencari gaun pengantin impian bagi Yukiko ke Manami.

Sulit juga untuk menemukan gaun yang pas untuk Manami, tetapi saat mereka menemukannya, semua menahan napas.

"Eh, kenapa? Tidak cocok ya yang ini?", gumam Manami sambil menahan malu saat baru keluar dari kamar ganti.

"Manami cantik sekali memakainya", pekik gadis bernama lengkap Akari Yukimura yang langsung mendapat anggukan menyetujui dari Yukiko Kanzaki. Manik hazelnya bergerak dari atas ke bawah dengan antusias. Bahkan beberapa karyawan toko lain yang lewat juga mengangguk puas.

"Nah, setelah mendapatkan gaunnya, sekarang kita cari lelaki yang akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersamamu Manami", ucapan Akari tersebut langsung mengundang kekehan dari beberapa karyawan yang mendengar.

Gadis yang sekarang masih mengepang rambutnya menjadi satu dan menyampirkannya dibahu hanya bisa termenung mendengar ucapan Akari. Lelaki satu-satunya yang Manami inginkan dalam hidupnya akan menikah dengan sahabat dekatnya bulan depan. Ia bisa apa? Tidak mungkin gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi ilmuwan itu bisa merebut perhatian Karma.

Pikiran Manami tersadarkan saat mendengar nada dering dari telefon genggam Yukiko. Akari yang paling dekat dengan tas tangan Yukiko langsung mengambilnya dan berkata, "Calon suamimu menelfon".

Sang pemilik telefon genggam langsung mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih ke Akari, lalu mengangkatnya, "Halo, Karma".

Manami sekali lagi hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan dirinya supaya tidak menangis.

.

.

.

Rasa sumringah dan senang yang keluar dari mulut Yukiko membuat Manami harus bisa menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat. Ia masih ingat hari dimana Yukiko bilang kalau melamarnya, dan saat itu pula Manami merasakan bahwa semua oksigen yang berada di paru-parunya ditarik paksa untuk keluar. Ia juga bisa merasakan bahwa detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat sebelumnya lalu kembali normal.

Saat ini pula Manami Okuda sedang mengingat apa gerangan yang ia sudah lupakan. Ia yakin ia tidak pernah mengalami gegar otak ataupun amnesia, tapi tidak mungkin bagi gadis beriris ungu itu untuk curhat ke sahabatnya saat ia akan menikah.

Sudah beberapa waktu semenjak mereka menemukan gaun yang pas untuk Yukiko kenakan di altar, serta gaun untuk Manami serta Akari akan kenakan di pernikahan sahabatnya. Mereka juga sudah kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing. Manami serta Akari masih bekerja, sementara Yukiko memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti karena pernikahannya dengan Karma yang akan terlaksana dalam hitungan hari.

Dalam beberapa hari ini pula Manami mencoba fokus, paginya ia akan belajar memasak dengan ibunya lalu setelahnya ia mengerjakan penelitiannya serta menulis laporan. Ia juga mencoba untuk melakukan kegiatan yang memungkinkan bagi gadis kelahiran 7 November untuk melupakan sang pemuda berambut merah.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Manami masih saja tetap menangis saat malam sampai ia letih.

.

.

.

Hari yang membahagiakan bagi Yukiko Kanzaki dengan Karma Akabane akhirnya tiba. Gereja besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah keduanya terlihat penuh oleh undangan dari kedua belah pihak.

Yukiko yang telah memakai gaun pengantinnya serta riasan dimukanya terlihat sangat cantik. Ia memang asalnya cantik, dan ditambah oleh aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar darinya membuat Yukiko -yang akan menjadi- Akabane terlihat sangat sangat cantik. Seluruh temannya selama SMP yang telah ia undang telah datang, dan mengunjunginya di ruang mempelai wanita.

Teman-teman Yukiko, seperti dirinya, tak sedikit juga yang menikah dengan teman sekelasnya, seperti halnya Megu-Yuuma, dan Hinata-Hiroto. Ia juga tak lupa untuk mengundang Five Virtuous, dan ini sudah pasti langsung menghancurkan harapan Ren Sakakibara yang memang masih mengincar Yukiko. Gakushuu Asano yang masih menggaet gadis pirang di sampingnya Rio Nakamura, langsung mendorong Ren keluar.

Walaupun yang lain datang untuk menenangkan hati Yukiko bahwa pernikahan ini akan berjalan lancar dan berkata kalau Karma mencintainya, Yukiko masihlah merasa gugup.

Manami yang melihat ini langsung memegang kedua tangannya dan berkata sambil menenangkan, "Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Soalnya Karma..", Manami menelan ludah untuk mengatakan ini, "Karma kan mencintaimu".

Yukiko langsung memeluk Manami dengan erat.

.

Selama menunggu pernikahan dimulai, Manami memikirkan banyak hal hingga saat ia sadar ia sudah melihat bahwa Yukiko sudah bersanding dengan Karma di altar dengan aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari keduanya.

Tidak tahan terus-terusan melihat Yukiko dengan Karma, Manami mengalihkan atensinya ke arah penonton dan mendapati dirinya mengabsen satu-satu temannya. Lalu ia berpaling ke sebelahnya yaitu Tomohito Sugino. Menyadari ekspresi Tomohito yang terlihat bahagia akan pernikahan keduanya, tapi ia tau ada yang salah dengan itu, atau ini hanya perasaannya saja?

".. _Speak now or forever hold your peace._ "

Kata-kata sang pendeta membuat Manami sadar bahwa upacara pernikahannya hampir selesai. Karma hampir sah menikah dengan sahabatnya. Harusnya hari ini adalah hari terbahagia dalam hidupnya karena kedua sahabatnya akhirnya bersatu. Tapi ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia berdiri dan membuat Akari berkata, "Manami, apa yang kau lakukan?".

Manami juga tidak ingat bagaimana suasana disekelilingnya saat ia mendapati dirinya telah berdiri di depan altar dan memandang ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang sangat dicintainya.

"Jangan bilang iya. Aku.. Aku mencintaimu Karma-kun".

Manami tidak ingat bahwa yang lain langsung panik atas tindakannya ataupun langsung menarik dirinya keluar.

Yang Manami ingat hanyalah senyuman Karma sebelum semuanya mendadak gelap.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's babbling:

Oke, sudah tamat yeuh ini. Nggak tau mau bikin akhirannya gimana.

.

.

.

.

TAPI BOHONG KETANG BHAKSS *ditampol

APRRIIILLL MMOOOPP~ /udah lewat /woi

.

.

.

Manami langsung membuka matanya. Lalu mengecek jam di nakas.

04.03.

Bahkan alarmnya akan menyala tiga jam lagi. Karena yakin tidak bisa tertidur lagi, Manami langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur, membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin, menggosok giginya, mengambil kacamata serta jaket tipisnya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan sebentar di komplek apartemennya. Setelah mengunci pintu, gadis yang tidak sadar tidak mengepang rambutnya seperti biasa, langsung keluar.

Udara yang cukup hangat untuk pagi di musim panas langsung menerpa kulitnya. Rambutnya yang sedikit ikal di ujungnya bergerak setiap kali sang empu berjalan. Menemukan bangku panjang di taman depan rumahnya, Manami segera duduk dan mulai mencerna mimpi apa yang telah ia lihat tadi malam.

Pernikahan. Yukiko serta Karma. Lalu yang membuat mukanya merah adalah pengakuannya di depan altar sana. Untung saja cuman mimpi, kalau tidak Manami tidak yakin apakah ia masih hidup.

Sambil mengusir bayangan dari kepalanya, ia menggeleng cepat hingga ia yakin bahwa bayangan itu telah hilang, lalu menggumam, "Apa maksudnya mimpi itu?".

Semoga saja pemuda yang dimaksud tidak melihat keadaannya saat in-

"Yo, Manami".

- _speak of the devil, and there he is._

Manami melupakan fakta kalau apartemen mereka sangat berdekatan.

"Ah, selamat pagi Karma-kun".

Karma yang berpakaian seperti orang yang hendak jogging langsung duduk disebelah Manami. "Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi? Biasanya baru jam 7 kau kemari".

Manami hanya tersenyum ke arah Karma dan bertanya, "Dimana Yukiko?", ia sama sekali menghiraukan pertanyaan Karma sebelumnya.

Jidat Karma menyernyit, "Yukiko-san? Bukannya ia sedang bulan madu bersama Tomohito sekarang?".

Manami hanya mengarahkan atensinya ke depan setelah mendengar jawaban Karma. "Oh begitu".

Karma yang merasa ada yang salah dengan gadisnya, langsung mendekat dan merangkul pinggangnya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah?".

"Karma-kun, boleh pinjam telefonnya sebentar?", pinta Manami dan lagi-lagi menghiraukan pertanyaan Karma.

Karma langsung mengambil telefon dari sakunya dan memberikannya ke Manami. Setelahnya, Karma langsung melaksanakan aktivitas yang paling ia senangi sejak mereka bertemu saat kuliah, memainkan jemari panjangnya diantara helaian lembut surai Manami.

Berterima kasih, gadis bersurai hitam keunguan itu langsung membuka telefon Karma tanpa kesulitan, dan langsung menuju gallery.

Saat melihat foto-foto di gallery Karma yang kebanyakan adalah foto dirinya sendiri atau bersama sang empu telefon membuat perasaan senang, bahagia, malu, kesal mulai membanjiri dirinya. Ia baru sadar, semua itu hanya membutuhkan satu mimpi kalau ia ingin terus menerus bersama Karma.

"Karma-kun..", panggil Manami.

"Hm?", Karma tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya? Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk menghapusnya?", tanya gadis bersurai keunguan dengan wajah memerah, lalu menunjukkan foto dirinya yang pertama kali memakai bikini. Karena biasanya ia hanya memakai atasan bikini dengan hotpants. Di foto itu terlihat dirinya sedang minum kelapa muda.

Ah ya, Karma ingat. Itu adalah kencan pertama mereka di pantai 2 tahun silam. Ia masih ingat bagaimana angin meniup surai panjang Manami yang ia gerai saat gadis itu baru keluar dari ruang ganti. Sikapnya yang malu-malu langsung membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Karma terbangun. Karena tidak ingin membuat gadis itu membencinya, ia menahan diri. Ternyata bukan hanya Karma yang merasa kalau Manami itu manis, beberapa pengunjung disekitarnya langsung bersiul menggoda. Geram, pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Manami. Paham akan gesture sang pemuda, Manami langsung memakainya. Lalu mereka bergandengan tangan berjalan ke arah parasol.

"Oh, yang itu. Tentu saja masih. Lagipula kalau aku hapus, memangnya kau mau memakainya lagi?", tanyanya menyeringai.

Manami masih diam, tapi rona merahnya langsung menjalar ke lehernya.

"Ah, tapi kau harus memakainya dihadapanku saja. Tidak perlu ke pantai juga kok", seringai pemuda bermata merkuri itu makin melebar.

Sebuah pukulan ditanganlah jawabannya. "Ja-Jangan mikir yang macam-macam Karma-kun".

"Baik~", jawabnya sambil menaruh kepalanya di bahu sang gadis, ikut melihat apa saja yang telah ia lihat.

Manami membuka salah satu foto yang berlatarkan pernikahan sahabatnya, Yukiko. Di dalam foto itu, ada dirinya disamping Karma, Yukiko serta Tomohito ditengah, dan adapula Akari serta Nagisa di sisi satunya. Semuanya nampak sangat bahagia, tapi terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Yukiko serta Tomohito lah yang paling bahagia.

Lalu Manami membuka salah satu foto dimana keluarga kelas 3-E semuanya ada. Foto ini diambil saat pesta pertunangan Yukiko serta Tomohito 2 bulan yang lalu. Tanpa disadari, tangannya memegang cincin yang berada dikalungnya, tepat bersebelahan dengan liontin pemberian ibunya. Cincin yang ada sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

 _Hari itu Karma dan Manami datang ke acara pertunangan sahabat keduanya. Tanpa diduga, mereka berdua terjebak hujan saat sedang berjalan-jalan di taman dekat tempat acara berlangsung. Mereka berteduh dibawah salah satu pohon yang cukup besar, sehingga mereka tidak terlalu kebasahan._

 _"Kau tau, kita di sini datang untuk merayakan kebahagiaan Yukiko-san serta Tomohito, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi"._

 _Manami menatap Karma bingung, "Maksudmu?"._

 _"Aku sudah membelinya sejak setahun yang lalu, dan aku baru berani membawanya kemana-mana sejak 2 bulan yang lalu", Manami diam karena ia tahu Karma masih mau melanjutkannya._

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Manami Okuda. Mau menjadi Nyonya Akabane yang selanjutnya?", tanya Karma sambil menunjukkan cincin yang tersembunyi dibalik kotak beludru itu._

 _Karma langsung mengambil cincin itu dan memasukkannya ke jari manis Manami. Melihat reaksi Manami yang sedang menahan tangisan bahagia, ia merasa membeli cincin yang seharga dengan uang muka rumah sebanding dengan itu._

 _Ia mencium lembut bibir gadisnya dan berkata, "Kau tau, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Kalau kau sudah siap, beritau aku. Aku akan selalu menunggumu"._

Manami sudah siap sekarang, dan Karma sudah siap sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Aku sudah siap, Karma-kun".

Karma belum paham ucapan Manami, tetapi saat melihat gadisnya sedang memegang cincin yang berada dikalungnya ia paham.

"Aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu, Karma Akabane". Manami langsung mencium singkat Karma, "Dan ya, aku mau menjadi Nyonya Akabane".

.

.

.

FIN beneran~

Author's babbling:

Probably banyak orang yang enggak ketipu sama ending fin boongan diatas. Aku hanya merasa sedikit stress kemaren. Aku ngambil idenya dari fandom sebelah.

Bagian belakangnya terkesan buru-buru gitu kan? Soalnya aku ada les dan lumayan Wi-Fi geratis.

Kesan pesannya?

Jaa


End file.
